


Nothing else matters

by Mielka



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF John, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective Sherlock, Rock Band AU, Rock Stars, The Baker Street Irregulars - Freeform, WIP, Young Sherlock, musical AU, young john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mielka/pseuds/Mielka
Summary: Sherlock was 20 when he auditioned for The Baker Street Irregulars, filing the place of one Jim Moriarty. 3 years later, a lot has changed in Sherlock life, the principal change was his relationship with the drummer, John Watson





	1. The audition

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me, English is not my mother tongue and this story has no beta ... so all mistakes are mine. Also, take note that in this AU, all the songs I will use for certain chapter were wrote by the band, but I will credit it's rightful signer at the end of each chapter.

  
Sherlock was 20 years old when he auditioned for the « Baker Street Irregulars », the band where his friend Irene was a chorister. At first, he didn’t want to go. He was intimidated by them. The band was beginning to have success in England and, even though Sherlock was a pretty good musician, he still though he was not good enough for them. Irene had to use all of her power of persuasion to made him go

  
“You’ll regret it if you don’t try” she had said. “You’re the best violinist and pianist I know, it’s sure they will like you, you git !” she had said again

  
“But they are looking for a guitarist, not a violinist ! And besides, what can a violinist contribute to a rock band ?” Sherlock had retort.

  
“A lot of things !” had said Irene “You read music like no one, you can compose, you can play anything on that violin of yours … besides, I already told them that you would come …” she had said with a smile

  
At this point, Sherlock didn’t really had a choice, he had to go, just for the sake of his friend. If he presented himself there, then her reputation would be intact. And even though Sherlock though he would not be chosen, it would be a good experience.

  
Sherlock had started playing the violin when he was 6. His mother wanted her children to play an instrument. Mycroft had choose the piano and Sherlock, the violin. He also had a liking to the piano, so when Mycroft was home, he was showing him how to play. For a time, music had reunite the brothers, but when Sherlock went to Uni and began using drugs, they grow apart for a time. The day Mycroft had to save his brother from a drug dealer was the day Sherlock decided that his life was worth living and he return to the music he so loved. That, and his family, saved him from the worse path he had chosen to walk. Now he was totally immerse in his music and was studying classical music in Uni, instead of Chemistry. Never had he imagine that, one day, he would be auditioning for a rock band …

  
But, there he was, standing in front of the building Irene had told him to meet her. He knew the band. Since Irene was in it, ha had follow their career. They were beginners but they already had a song in the top 40. It was the song Sherlock intended to play for them. It was not a song written for a violin, but like Irene had said, he could play anything on his instrument. He had learn it and played it several time before he was comfortable with it. He was pretty sure he could impress them but would it be enough for them to choose him ?

  
He was still lost in his thoughts when Irene showed up.

  
“Ready to show them” she had asked

  
“Yes … lets go and be finish with it …” had said Sherlock

  
“Don’t be a git, you’ll be great and they will choose you, and then, will go on a tour and be famous !”

  
“If you think so …”

  
“If I think so ? Of course I think so ! You’re the best Sherlock, never forget that” she had said and then, she had push open the door, entering the building in front of Sherlock.

  
They had walked through a corridor and Irene had opened the last door on her right. And there they were. The Baker Street Irregulars. Sherlock stop dead in his track, literally. Irene had to grab him by the arm for him to fully enter the room. When the door had closed behind them. Irene did the presentations

  
“Guys, this is my friend, Sherlock Holmes. He’s the guy I told you about the other day. He wants to audition to fill Moriarty’s spot” she had then turn to Sherlock “Sherlock, this is the Baker Street Irregulars. This is Greg Lestrade, our lead singer and guitarist. The bloke next to him is John Watson, our drummer. Then we have Philip Anderson, the base player. And the girls there are my fellow choristers. Sally Donovan and Molly Hopper.”

  
“Pleasure to meet you all” had said Sherlock

  
“The pleasure is all ours” had answered John Watson “So you play the violin Irene says. I don’t know how it could fit in a rock band, but hey, we never know ! Besides, she says you also play the piano, that will be a good addition to our band, don’t you think Greg ?”

  
“Yeah ! We always need a good piano player … but the violin could be good as well … Let see what you can do with your instrument” had said Greg

  
“Good ! So go ahead Sherlock, show them what you can do.” had pushed Irene

  
Sherlock had put his violin case on a chair and got out of his coat. He had then proceed to take his instrument out of the case. It was a Stagg electric violin. It was shaped as the letter S and was electric blue. He also had a Stradivarius that he was using in school. He had plug it in the sound amplifier and tune it a little bit. The rest of the band was looking at his instrument with wide eyes

  
“Wow ! It’s a strange violin” had said John “But it’s beautiful at the same time ! I didn’t know that electric violin existed …” he had added

  
“Well, yes, every strings instruments exist in electric version” had said Sherlock “I also have a Strad, but I used it for my courses in Uni”

  
“What do you study ?” had ask Greg

  
“Classical music” had answered Sherlock

  
“And you want to be in a rock band !” had shouted Anderson

  
“Shut up Phil” had said Irene “Sherlock can play anything on his violin, ANYTHING !”

  
“Well, will see … go ahead, play us something” had prompted John with a friendly smile.

  
That smile had send a shiver down Sherlock spine but he was able to control it. He didn’t know why but, in a way, John Watson was making him lose all his senses ! He had took a big breath and release it. At least, he could pass that on nervosity. When he had felt he could begin, he had put his bow to the cords and began to play.

  
At the first notes, Greg had recognize the song. It was their first and only success to date “Nothing else matters”. He had wrote that song, lyrics and music, before the band had come together. And he had to say, Sherlock was playing it pretty damn well ! When the introduction was finished, he heard Irene’s voice join the violin and he closed his eyes. He had always loved Irene’s voice, it was soothing. After a few verse, he heard John drums and Phil base join in and he had no choice but to get out of his chair and join them with his guitar. He could have taken the signing over but he let Irene finished the song.

  
When the song was finished, there had been a silence that nobody wanted to break at first. They were all experiencing the afterglow of that experience and Greg could see smiles on each faces, except Sherlock’s. The bloke was waiting for their decision and it was making him nervous. Greg didn’t had to consult the others to know that Sherlock had pass the audition. So, with a big grin on his face, he had said

  
“Well mate, that was pretty damn good ! All I can say now is … Welcome to the Baker Street Irregulars”

  
“Really ?” had says Irene

  
“Yeah, if he wants too …” had said John

  
“Sherlock ?”

  
Irene’s voice had brought him back at that time. It was always like that when he was playing, he was losing the sense of reality and, sometime, somebody had to bring him back.

  
“What ?” had asked Sherlock

  
“Greg said you’re in, so what do you say ?” had asked Irene

  
“Seriously ? You want me in ?” had asked Sherlock

  
“Yeah ! You play very well and the violin is a good addition to the band” had said John

  
“Well … Yes, yes I want in !” had answered Sherlock

  
“Well then, it’s settled ! Anderson, you can canceled the rest of the auditions, we have find our new member !” had said Greg with a grin

  
“But, my friend wanted to audition too …” had pleaded Anderson

  
“No need mate, the decision is unanimous, it’s Sherlock and that’s it !” had said John

  
And that was it … He had signed a contract and, 3 years later, he was still a member of the Baker Street Irregulars. At the beginning, Mycroft had not liked the fact that he was leaving his courses but Sherlock had insisted that it was the chance of a lifetime and that he was ready to fend for himself. After a long discussion with his brother and his parents, he had left the family mansion to join the tour bus for their first tour of England.

  
Now aged 23, Sherlock and the band were at the peak of their success. They were recognize everywhere and were living rock stars lives. Everything was going well within the band. Sherlock had since compose a few songs that had success in the top 40. Everybody was content with the life they were living … What could happen now ? What or whom would be coming and ruining what they had worked so hard for the last 3 years ? That’s when Jim Moriarty decided it was time for his revenge …


	2. Free your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter ! We learn why Jim has left the group !

_Why oh why must it be this way_  
_Before you can read me you gotta learn how to see me, I said_  
_Free your mind and the rest will follow_  
_Be color blind, don’t be so shallow_  
_Free your mind and the rest will follow_  
_Be color blind, don’t be so shallow_  
_\- Denzil Foster, Thomas McElroy , sang by En Vogue_  
  
“And that’s a wrap for today ! Thanks guys” said Mike Stamford, the technician “Good job Sally”

“Thank god! I sang so much that my throat hurts” said Sally

“Yeah, but you sing that song so well Sal, it was wrote for you !” said Molly

“It was indeed” retort Sherlock

It was the end of the day and the group had just wrapped another song for their newest album. It was their second one. Their first, recorded just before Sherlock’s arrival, had had a good success and now, they were hoping this one would have too. Greg, Sherlock and John had wrote the songs, music and lyrics, and by Mycroft standards, they were pretty good. He was projecting a fairly good success for his protégés.

Not just Sherlock had joined the group. One year after his baby brother, Mycroft became the manager of The Baker Street Irregulars. At the beginning, it was a way to keep an eye on Sherlock, but Mycroft became very interested in his new job and, now, he was committed to it at 100%.

So there they were, at the end of yet another long day. The guys had wrote a song for each of the girls and Sally was the first to record hers. It was perfect for her and she was glad to sing it, but the days were long and at the end, her voice was tired.

“Go rest Sally, we need you in shape tomorrow !” said John

“Yeah, will do” said Sally. She waited for Philipp and then they left together.

“I don’t know what she found in him …” said Irene

“I don’t either, but hey, there happy, that’s the principal” said Greg.

Just then, Mycroft entered the studio. A big smile spread on Greg’s face. Everybody knew he was trying to date Mycroft for a long time, but the manager had always decline all his efforts of flirting. But Greg didn’t lose faith that one day, Mycroft would be in his life. Sherlock rolled his eyes at his brother’s entrance.

“To what do we owe the honor of this visit brother mine ?” asked Sherlock

“Just a visit to remind you and John that you have an interview with Rolling Stone magazine tonight. I didn’t want the two of you to be late so, here I am” said Mycroft

“We didn’t forget. Actually, we were just leaving to go there, weren’t we Sherlock ?” asked John

“We were indeed. I just need to pass to the flat first to change and then we can go” answered Sherlock

“I’ll change there to if you don’t mind, I have a spare shirt in my bag”

“No problem. Come along John, don’t see the point to make them wait …” said Sherlock

“I’m right behind you !”

And on that note, the two of them left the studio. When thet were at the curb, Sherlock summoned a cab and the two of them climbed inside. Sherlock gave the cabbie the address and they were on their way. They were rarely taking cabs since Mycroft provided them with a flotilla of nice black cars, but from time to time they were indulging themselves. If the cabbie recognize them, he didn’t say anything. A few minutes later, they were in front of 221 Baker Street. What a coincidence it was that Sherlock was living on the same street that had inspire John and Greg for the name of the band ! When Sherlock had ask, back then, why they had choose that name, John had responded that they had choose it randomly with the help of a map of London. They liked the sound of the street name and that’s why they had chosen it. Sherlock opened the door and the two of them entered the building. They climbed the seventeen steps and entered 221B.

Sherlock’s flat was a mismatch of furniture and bizarre decorations but John liked it. The first time he had come to the flat he was impress Sherlock could even afford it since he was a student. It’s then that he had learn of Sherlock’s family fortune and that his brother was paying for the flat. He had also meet Mrs. Hudson, the landlady, who had immediately took a liking to him.  
They slipped out of their coat and hung them on the pegs by the door. John took his bag and asked

“Can I use the bathroom to change ? Do you need to shower first ?”

“No, go ahead, I’ll change in my room”

John go in the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Sherlock sights and goes to his room. He can see John move through the pane glass window. He also hears him humming, probably a new melody he’s working on. Sherlock sights again. He wish there would be more then friendship between the two of them but he don’t know how to change that. He doesn’t have any experience in relationships, never done it, so he doesn’t have any landmark to base himself on. He knows that John does though. He saw him flirting with girls and boys over the last three years, but those flirts never became real relationships. He knows about John nickname, “Three continents Watson”, meaning he had been with people coming from three different continents and he certainly knows he’s bisexual, but somehow, a shyness goes through Sherlock every time he wants to try flirting with John. So he never tried and, in the meantime, he satisfies himself with the friendship. Maybe one day, he will have the guts to try.

On the other side of the door, John had already change his shirt for a nice pale blue button down. He’s now putting his charcoal grey jumper on top of it. He looks in the mirror to see how it looks and, at the same time, he pass a hand in his blonde hair to strait them up. Satisfied of his look, he took is tooth brush out of his bag and brushes his teeth. Doing so, his mind is wondering over to the man on the other side of the door. He can see him move through the pane glass window. He doesn’t know why, but with Sherlock, his flirting methods seems so childish. Since the first day he meet the guy, he’s been attracted to him, but somehow, he cannot find in himself to ask him out ! It’s weird because with other people, he doesn’t have any problem pulling them out but with Sherlock, it feels that it should be different, that he should do it another way. He wants to do it right and so, for the last three years, he’s been thinking about it. They’re friends and John his happy with that, but he wish it could be more. But, like Greg with Mycroft, he hopes that, one day, he will have the guts to try. With a sights, he rinses his mouth, put his toothbrush back in his bag and opens the door to go out of the bathroom … Only to bounce on Sherlock who was coming out of his bedroom at the same time !

“Oh sorry ! Didn’t see you …” says John

“It’s okay, I didn’t see you either …” says Sherlock “Ready ?”

“Yep ! Lets go !”

They take their coats and go downstairs. When Sherlock opens the door, a slick black car is already waiting for them. They climb into it and John closes the door. The car slips in the traffic and both of the men are looking through their respective window. After longs minutes of silence, John finally brakes it

“The song you wrote for Sally is very good. It’s perfect for her tone of voice”

“Thank you … but you already said that the first time she sang it …” Sherlock says with a smile

“Yeah, I know … I was just searching for a topic of conversation” says John, blushing

“You ! Out of conversation subjects ! I can’t believe that !” says Sherlock, chuckling

“Yeah, yeah, well it happens sometime …”

“Don’t be like that … I was not making fun of you …” says Sherlock

But before John can answered back, the cars stops and the chauffeur announce that they had arrived. He slips out of the car and comes to John door. He opens it and John slips out, followed by Sherlock.

“Thanks Mark. Come back in two hours ?” says John

“I’ll be here” says Mark. He climbs back inside the cars and goes.

Just before entering the building, Sherlock grabs John arm and stops him.

“Hey why did you do that ?” asks John

“I just wanted to be sure that you didn’t think that I was making fun of you earlier, in the car …” says Sherlock

John looks at Sherlock and sees that he’s a little bit embarrassed. Right away, his anger melts and he says

“No I’m not angry. Maybe on the spot, yeah I was, but not anymore. Your my friend Sherlock, you can make fun of me if you like … Come on, we’re going to be late if we stay here … Besides, I can see that some of the people around recognize us so if you don’t want to have to sign autographs, we better go inside …” says John. He grabs Sherlock sleeves and pull him through the doors.

“I hate groupies …” says Sherlock

“Yeah I know, but remember that without them, we would be nothing …” muses John

They take the elevator to the eleventh floor. When the doors opens, somebody is waiting for them.

“Hi guys ! I’m Brandy. I’ll be the one doing the interview.”

“Hi Brandy, nice to meet you” says John. Sherlock says nothing, but he nods.

“Just follow me, we’ll go to the meeting room, we’ll not be disturb there”

She turned around and precedes them to the meeting room. Sherlock follows John but he can’t help himself saying

“Mycroft probably called her when the car arrived downstairs …”

“Yeah, unless she was waiting here all that time …” answers John with a chuckle

“Here we are gentlemen. Just take a seat. Can I bring you something to drink ?” asks Brandy

“Just tea please” answers John. “Same for him” he says pointing Sherlock

“Okay, I’ll be right back”

They take a seat and look around the room. It’s all glass walls except for the wall were the door is. They have a magnificent view of London. They can even see Buckingham Palace from here !

“Seems the Queen is home” says Sherlock casually

John laugh at that and it’s smoothing the atmosphere.

“Hey, what did you deduce so far from Brandy ?” asks John

He loves earing Sherlock’s deductions. The first time he heard that three years ago he had found it brilliant, even though Sherlock had just deduce the entirety of his life in fifteen seconds ! Sherlock had been shocked about it because, as he had said, it was not normally what people were saying when he was deducing them.

“Well, she’s single. She has two cats, one all white and the other grey. She’s living in the city in an apartment paid by her parents. As far as I can see, this interview is her first big one and she wants to impress her boss. She has a crush on you because she’s blushing every time she looks at you, but she will not act on it. That’s it so far …”

“She likes me ? Wow ! She’s really not my type by the way …” says John

“I know, but take it into consideration when you will answered her questions …”

On that note, Brandy enters the room again with a tray. There’s a tea pot, 3 cups, milk and sugar and some biscuits. She pours the tea and hands a cup to John, and then Sherlock, who puts 2 sugar in it.

“Ready to begin the interview ?” she asks

“Yes, go ahead” answers Sherlock

The interview goes well. They talk about the new album, who wrote the songs. They talk about the last tour they made last year. For an hour, everything flows smoothly. But then, the subject about Moriarty his brought forward.

“Lets talk about your ex guitarist, Jim Moriarty ..."

“What about him ? He’s not in the band anymore …” says John angrily

“I know, but we never knew exactly why he left. You guys never talked about it and he’s a hermit somewhere in India …”

“And he can stay there as far as I’m concerned” says John

“John …” soothes Sherlock and then he turns towards Brandy “Mycroft doesn’t want us to talk about it … bad press and all that … surely you can understand …”

“Sod Mycroft ! You wanna know what happened ? I’ll tell you, but it’s the first and the last time you will ever hear about it !” says John

“O-Okay” says Brandy with wide eyes

“John …” tries Sherlock again

“Let go Sherlock ! I’ll deal with your sodding brother. I’m sick of hearing about him and if this can solve the question, so be it !” he then turns to Brandy and says “Listen carefully here because I will not repeat myself. Jim Moriarty is the sickest, ugliest person in the world ! We knew he had some bizarre kinks when we met him and founded the group but we never knew he would do such a thing” he stops and takes a sip of his tea to calm himself, then he continues “One night, after a show in Liverpool, he brought a fan to his room. It was besides mine in the hotel. In the beginning, everything was normal, you know. But then, I heard her scream like she was tortured or something” that memory sends a shiver down his spine. Sherlock sees that and put a hand on his shoulder to let him know it’s okay, so John continues “You know, I was a med students before I founded the group with Greg so I rushed out of my room and tried to open his room door. Obviously his door was locked so I scream for him to open the door but nothing happened. In the meantime Greg had arrived, his room was just down the hall and he had heard her scream too. So the both of us banged on the door with our shoulder and finally the door opened…” he took a deep breath and continues “She was lying there, on the floor and he was nowhere to be found ! He had gone out through his window, we were on the first floor. She was obviously raped and she had tried to defend herself. I help her get up and brought her to my room while Greg was calling the police …”

“And was he arrested ?” asks Brandy

“No. He flowed out of the country right after this and we never saw him again. And besides, the girl didn’t want to press charges because she was afraid of him …” he pauses for a few seconds “That’s it, that’s the whole story, now I don’t want to talk about it anymore”

He gets up and dash through the door. Sherlock gets up and before he follows him he says

“Better talk to Mycroft, our lawyers and the magazine’s ones before printing any of that !” and he rush out to found John.


	3. Burn it to the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long delay, RL was demanding the last few weeks ... And I had difficulties writing this chapter, but there it is, I hope you'll like it !

_We're going off tonight_  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Oh

_\- Mike Kroeger, Joey Moi, Chad Kroeger, sang by Nickleback_  
  
Two days after the interview they were back in studio to continue the recording of the album. John and Sherlock never talked about what had happened but Sherlock was sure that Mycroft would be making an appearance one day to talk about the incident, it was inevitable. And it seems that today was the day because at the end of the session, his brother walked through the door of the studio.

“John Watson, what have you done !” asked Mycroft, throwing a pile of paper on the table

Greg took the papers and read out loud

“John Watson finally opens up about the real reason why Jim Moriarty left the Baker Street Irregulars !” his head snaps up and he looks at John “What the fuck John ? We agreed to never talked about it and there you are doing it ? Mate, why ?”

“She was pissing me off with it, her questions were all turning around that story, I was sick of it, sick of hiding it so I talked ! Sorry if I didn’t consult you before, it happened so fast I didn’t have time to think about it …” answers John

Mycroft’s gaze goes up to Sherlock then. He’s searching Sherlock’s face to see if what John’s saying is the truth. Sherlock hold his gaze, saying by this gesture that everything the drummer is saying is definitively the whole truth.

“Well, now that it’s done, there’s nothing we can do about it !” says Mycroft “I tried to delay the printing of the interview but they refused, it will go out with this Friday’s edition” he announced

“Did you talk to our lawyers about that ? What if Moriarty reads this article and decide to sued us ?” asks Greg

“Do not worry about that Gregory, I have everything under control” says Mycroft

“Besides, we don’t even know if, wherever he may is, he has access to internet or to magazines, so maybe he won’t see it …”

“Well, will see” Greg says and then he turns to John “Next time, if you wish to free your mind again, please, be so kind to tell us before ?”

“Yes, thanks Greg for your understanding … I will, but I hope there will never be a next time !” says John

“No hard feelings mate, don’t worry about it “ says Greg with a smile “And you” he says, pointing at Sherlock “now that you know why Moriarty left, do try to not do the same okay ?”

“Frankly Lestrade, I don’t think that that will be something I would be doing, women are not my area …” answers Sherlock

“Yeah, well, everybody is now warned, a situation like that will not be tolerate among that group, am I clear ?”

“Yes Greg, we know !” says Molly with a sad smile “I just hope that we will never heard about him again, he gives me the chills !”

Everyone is silent for a few moments. They were all reliving that painful night all over again. Except for the two Holmes, each and everyone of them were there when the attack happened and that all provided a statement to the police after even though the young women didn’t want to press charges. After the event, they had decided to not talk about this in interviews because they were beginning their career and they didn’t want bad press around them so when journalists where asking why Moriarty had left, they had always said it was because he wanted to go solo. But for John, it had always been difficult to lie about this incident and now that it was out in the open, he was feeling much better, like if a thousand pounds were lifted from his shoulders.

He never liked Jim Moriarty. He and Greg had known him since public school. They were in the same rugby team, even though Moriarty was never a good player, and had a couple of classes together. When they founded the group, Moriarty had arrived with his guitar and had played a few songs for them. He was a decent player so they had accepted him because they didn’t know any other guitar player. They didn’t know him very well but in the time he was with them, they began to notice all the weird things he was doing. They never questioned him because it was not their business, but in hindsight, maybe they should have and if they had done it, maybe that incident would never have happened.

“Well, now we just need to be very precautious and I want you to tell me every weird incidents that you encounter. It’s always better to be on our guard “ says Mycroft. “Now, I have something else I want to tell you and this is a very good news !”

“Oh yeah ? What is it Myc ?” asks Greg

“Well, you know that I submitted one of your song for the next Bond film as a title song for the film …” he says “Well, it’s been chosen ! Congratulations, The Baker Street Irregulars will sang the next James Bond theme song !”

“No way ? They liked our song ?” asks John

“Well, it seems so since they choose it … You’ll be performing it live the night of the premiere at the Royal Albert Hall as well, just before the screening of the film. The producers told me they liked your voice Irene, it’s one of the reason why they choose the song”

“Really ? Well, I’m very flattered” says Irene

“Well, that thing only calls for a celebration ! What do you think John?” asks Greg

“Yeah, it is … We should go to a club and celebrate that good news …”

“It’s decided then … And Myc, you’re coming with us”

“Well, thanks Gregory but …” starts Mycroft

“No buts” interrupts Greg “It was not a request, it was an order, you’re coming, like it or not. Now, go home, go change and a limo will pick you up in a few hours. Same things for the rest of you guys. See you at the club in a few hours, we’ll have a lot of fun !” says Greg before diapering through the door.

And just like that, everybody packs their stuffs and pass the door. Sherlock walks towards his brother and says

“Well, brother mine, it seems you’ll have no choice for tonight. You better be there because Greg will be very disappointed.”

“It seems so … Well, I better go and change in something less formal … I guess …” and Mycroft passes the door

Well, that was weird. Sherlock shakes his head and grab his bag. He looks around one last time, to be sure nobody forgot something, and then closes the lights and the door. With a new determination in his head, he walks to his car and climb in. He starts the car and drive to his flat. He has a lot to do before joining the other at the club.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is credited to Metallica beautiful song "Nothing Else Matters"


End file.
